Settings of spaces in a building can be controlled by physical hardware installed in the building. For example, a heating, ventilation, and air/conditioning (HVAC) system can be controlled by a thermostat connected to an HVAC control system by electrical wiring. As another example, lighting within a building space can be controlled by a switch that can be located on a wall close to an entrance to the building space.
However, installation of physical hardware associated with building space settings can be expensive. Timing of installation of different building systems can be difficult to predict. For example, installation of HVAC controls during construction of a building may not be possible until installation of plumbing systems is completed. Delays in construction can lead to higher construction costs. Further, hardware such as thermostats, switches, and/or wiring can be costly to purchase.
Once a building is occupied, setting controls may be distantly located from a user. For example, a user that desires to change a setting of the space in a building may need to leave their work area in order to access a thermostat and/or switch to change a space setting, which can result in lost time and productivity. As another example, inconvenient position of switches and other controls may occur as a result of a space in a building being refurnished due to a tenant change and/or a change in use of the space, since wiring changes of switches and other controls can be difficult and/or expensive.